Sunday Nights
by iWasDumbSorry
Summary: A Camera, they all talk to it. More funny stories will be come here on Sunday Nights. Does it cool if you always talk to your Camera, doesn't it? Well, that's what Kendall does.. BAD SUMMARY Open and Peek and hope you guys like it ..


**Hello guys :D .. **

**Back with me with another story *smiles*. **

**So, I decided and had an idea to make a new story *different one* from my other stories and I'm afraid if you guys don't like it. **

**Hemm, but I'll give it try, hoping you guys will love it and enjoy it as comfort as you can :) .. #EH? **

**Ok, so this is the rules :/ .. **

**1. When it says anything about Camera then it'd mean that they talk to the Camera, like really facing a Camera. **

**2. When it's finished and has a line on it, it'd mean that it's changed to real activities, not in front of Camera anymore. **

**So far that's what I can tell you, hope you don't get a headache because of it, if you did, feel free to ask me and I'll answer and explain it as best as I can :D .. **

**So, here we go... **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush; Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Who's me? **

_*Turned the Camera on.*_

Hello, okay check check..

Can you guys see me?

_*wiggle the camera little bit*_

_*put my face closer to the camera*_

Heyy there, hahahahah..

Okay,

before you guys read this st-, eh, well you can call it like a little fairytale of mine, I want to introduce myself.. Wait-wait-wait, I suggest you to make 7 coffees or maybe more because it'd be so boring..

**I. WARNED. YOU. **

Kendall Knight, that's the name that my mom gave to me. I was born 20 years ago, that's why I can conclude that my age is 20; wow that makes a sense to me..

Oh and did I mention yet where I was born? Well, if you don't mind to listen it maybe until 27 hours to come I'd love to tell you but if you don't because you started feel want to vomit, faint, or even your ears start to bleed, please, go rush to meet Doctor because I know you've had a serious illness because of _my incredible story_.

_*someone punch my nose*. _

Aauuwww, it was hurt though but hell I have been feeling this like in my whole life when I was telling them about _my incredible fairytale.._

Admit it!

_*Devil' laugh*_

Ok, back to the topic, I was born in the darkness place that there was nothing but only me..

_*fire comes to me*._

_*sighs*_ okay I'm serious now, I was born in Minnesota, the beautiful place in the whole world. The population of Minnesota was 5,379,179 and one of them was me, _*big smirks*._

I am the first child of two sibling, and I'm **the only one** who has the handsomeness, I can make sure 100000000% that my sibling isn't handsome just like me. Yeah, I have a beautiful sister, Katie Knight.

See? I'm the only one who has a handsome face. I told you so.

_*roll my eyes*_

Well, hemm I want to tell you a big secret but don't you ever dare to tell anyone, DON'T YOU DARE!

Well, a lot of people says that I'm smart _*smiling* _

_*Applaud myself.* _

Yeah, oh, please don't give me an applause I don't need it, I love you guys so much!

**BUT**. Gosh I hate that word. Almost all of people says that Katie; my sister, has more 1000% a clever brain than me..

HEY, they could be wrong, hahahahah, I knew it. They said like that because Katie is younger than me so she needs more laud than me, I knew it..

I'm a good brother, huh?

_*hitting my head on the wall*_

_*crying in the corner*_

**...PPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP...**

Oh, and I have a beautiful mom too. She's so lovely and I love her so much than my Spider-man pillow.

Trust. Me.

I'm a person that kind of have a huge humor and stubborn in a very high level of spiciness until you drink all the seawater *eh, can you?*. Like, see? I want to make all of you guys laugh so hard till you die, but I think you wouldn't, separate you will vomit of all my sentences.

That's all.

I love hockey games. Like, I can play it in my dreamland too.

Hemm, what's else?

What do you want to know about me?

I think it's enough..since nobody's here again,

Hellooo...

Oh, not so bad, I still have em 1,2,3,4,5 yeah 5 people here. Although if they were sleeping.

Ok, I'm leaving..

_*Put my camera down.*_

"HEY..!" A girl shouted my name with bringing a hammer on her hand.

"W-what?" I answered, lifted my chest little higher but couldn't help my voice was trembling because HEY she was having a hammer on her hand!

Duh..

"Where you wanna go?!" She faced me.

"L-leave.. look around, they are sleeping and most of them are gone nowhere." I raised my eyebrow.

"How could you? Take a look at girl over there? I'm trying to make her sleep and it was almost succeed but you're going to leave and it's made her wake up!"

I just silence, my jaw dropped.

"Keep spin a yarn to make her fall sleep again or you'll be a yummy food for dinner."

_*Turned my face to the camera quickly*_

_*puts a big smile*_

Ok let's keep em going ha-ha-ha.

* * *

**Author's POV **

**In real activity **

"So, have you guys any plans for this Sunday night?" Kendall asked his best-friends while eating his cereal.

Like Carlos and James usually do, they were playing with their dinosaur nuggets with _pou__fs _sound, that can make your life never be better, but Kendall couldn't do anything than just keep silence because if he did anything, like anything, or even ask them to stop, be sure they will omit your appetite. Like ever..

Goes to Logan.

He's the _normal _one.

Well, I can guess it so because he doesn't act like a child who playing with his nugget or still eat a cereal just like me, WAIT! What did I say that?

Bah..

He turned his vision at Kendall,looking at him with a fork and spoon in his hands.

_5 minutes later..._

He nodded.

"Read my books." a simple answer who made Kendall want to strangle Logan till he ran out of breath.

* * *

_*Talk to the Camera* _

"Okay, I forgot to introduce my best-friends to you..

So, this is Carlos."

_*turned the camera at Carlos.*_

"Hey, my name is Carlos but you can call me with Carlitos. What? Yeah, I know right it's a cutest name ever,"

_*turned the Camera at me* _

_*Whispers* _

"Don't believe him.."

_*turned the Camera back at Carlos* _

"So, I'd love to talk to Kendall's camera, but sometimes it's creeping me out little bit. How can I talk to this stuff like this, huh?"

_*grabbed the camera then hit it.*_

"Carlos, stop!"

"Sorry, just I couldn't help myself,"

_*sighs*_

"Ok, let's just pass Carlos. Here we go everyone, Jam-"

"James Diamond, the handsomest for the future guy in the whole world." Jamed grabbed the Camera from me quickly and it was almost fall, and if it did fall I swear I will touch James's hair and make it like he just got a high voltage.

"Yeah, future." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! No comment bellow, please." James poked my shoulder.

"If you guys, any of you pretty girls, want to date with me you can call me here.."

_*Raising the blank that filled with James's phone number.*_

"Okay, it's enough. Turn to, Logan, please.."

"Hey! I haven't finished it yet!" James tried to take the Camera back to him.

"Yes, you just did." Logan answered it.

I tried to against James with my number one power, the cobweb power.

While, Carlos was eating his dinosaur nugget, the innocent face.

In my last power,

in my last sweat,

I tried to make James down and bring back my Camera but James's Bandana power was too much stronger than me, thankful for Logan's Surgeon power was helping me; oh not really, I don't know which one he wants to help for.

"Give it to me and just let me finish it because it's my TURN!"

"Give my camera back to me!"

"No, let the girls know my number first!"

"Go ahead guys, I'll pray for you guys to win this game.."

"IT ISN'T A GAME, CARLOS!" The three of them just screamed out to Carlos and tttiiiittttt..

James accidentally turned the camera off.

"JAMES!"

* * *

**So, heheheh what did you think guys? **

**Do I have to continue it? Hemm so sorry if this seems so boring.. **

**I made their ages about 20 and 21 years old, so don't get me wrong about their ages :).. **

**Hemm, give your opinions in Review Box because I'd love to read those :) .. **

**Oh and if you don't mind please read my others story Like We Used Too, Unbreakable, and Memories of you; Kendall Donald Knight. **

**Let's just say those story are so different with this one.. **

**Most of em have a M rating so yeah it must be different.. **

**See you guys later .. **


End file.
